The Science of Magnets
by Learninghowtofly
Summary: She's wild and free. He's calm and composed. Well at least, he was until he met her. FemKirkxSpock. Uhura bashing. Characters may be extremely AU.
1. Fearless

Ah, in my personal opinion there are all too few femkirkxspock stories. And my reason for Uhura bashing. Simply because i hate her 'cuz she chose spock over Jim which in my world is utterly uncomprehensible. This of course leads to the question why did I make kirk the girl instead of spock if I am so inlove with him and a heterosexual girl. I just think that kirk makes a better girl. That's it. anyways read on.

* * *

The spaceship was about to blow up. George Kirk had long ago resigned himself to his fate and was currently spending the last precious moments of his life talking to his beloved wife. It was ironic how the last breaths he took before his impending death were going to be the first breaths of his child's life.

"Oh George, it's a girl! What shall we name her?" His wife's voice sounded distant over the radio that would their last connection to each other. "How about we name her after your mother?"

"Jinevra? Don't be ridiculous Winona, that's a horrible name for a child. Let's call her Ty after **your** mother."

"Okay that sounds nice."

George looked at the oncoming ship. He didn't have much time left. "Winona?"

"Yes, George?"

"I love you." And then he was drowned out by the sound of explosions.

"What! Noooooooooo!" The woman screamed helplessly as the connection cut short. She soon erupted into sobs that were heard amongst the nurses bustling back and forth, and the baby girl which had started to cry.

This was Tyra J. Kirk's first minutes in this universe.

* * *

A child is driving a classic antique car down a dusty road in the middle nowhere. The wind plays with her tangled mess dirty blond which suits her devil-may-care attitude perfectly as she exceeds the speed.

The useless piece of trash that was dating her mother phones attempts to make her see reason but she just shuts him off. Uggh, the only thing that was good about him was his car. She was embarrassed by how weak her mother must be to even humour him with a date let alone a serious relationship. Not like it would last any longer than all the other ones. He was halfway out the door already. Which was why she had decided to take his car sooner rather than later. Hell, if he was going to be gone anyways, why not indulge herself?

Undoing the clasps on the sunroof, she laughs as it goes flying off into the countryside.

Then she recognizes a girl up ahead, dressed in spotless, wrinkle free clothing that looks like it just walked out the latest fashion magazine. A scowl stretches across Ty's face which is only to be replaced by a smirk as she realizes that the expression on the other girl's face is one of complete and utter envy. Grinning, she yells at the girl, "Hey Joanna!" and watches as her face twists, reflecting her bitter jealousy. Ty speeds up, leaving Joanna in the dust.

The out of nowhere, one of those bloody robots that lay in ambush for speeding cars appeared, levitating a few feet off of the ground alongside the car. Ty presses the gas pedal to the floor, shooting ahead. But then the robots back, matching her speed.

Cursing darkly to herself, she grabs the first country lane that veers off of the road she's currently on and smirks as she loses the robot on the winding turns. And then it's back again.

"God, does this thing ever die?" she mutters to herself.

In attempt to shake it off, she drives through a fence only to be met by the edge of a cliff.

She slams on the brakes and rapidly spins the steering wheel to the left. But it's too late. As the car tips over the edge, she throws herself out of the car, a feat that would amaze even professional stunt men.

Reaching out, she barely manages to grab onto the cliff as the car falls into the car. Unafraid, she drags herself back up onto solid ground. And there she stands, facing the police robot, devoid of any regrets of past events or anxiety for the future, as the robot asks her what her name is.

And completely fearless, she answers: "Kirk. Tyra Jinevra Kirk."

* * *

At a bar, a few miles from here, a now completely legally of age Ty sits sipping her drink. A preppy girl, showing as much cleavage as a strip dancer (gotta love the latest spacesuits), saunters up to the bar and begins to order a round for her and her friends in an extremely bitchy tone.

"So I would like um three planetary blasters, and uh a super galletorian which btw is like not for me. Like I would actually have that many calories, which is what I like keep telling my bff but she's always like omg never listens to me."

"I wonder why," Ty snorts under her breath.

Apparently not quiet enough.

Two of little miss bitch queen's brainless oafs were approaching the bar, probably to collect their alcoholic products, and her majesty starts to whine, "This little twerp thinks that she can actually like laugh at me, boys tell her she's wrong."

The dunderhead on the left starts to pound his fist into his hand and his face splits into a nasty grin. "Insult Uhura and you get creamed."

"Wow, your extreme prowess with words impresses me. Are you sure you can do this all by your little itty bitty selves?" Ty mocks them.

After a brief flicker of confusion, the nasty grin grows wider. "No, not all by self. With friends."

And with that, a group of equally muscular goons loom from behind him.

Ty doesn't even flinch as she brings her fist to connect with the first thug's head.

Unfortunately for her and everyone else in the general area, Tyra J. Kirk has absolutely no sense of self preservation.

* * *

A while later, Ty finds herself severely bruised with a broken nose and a broken wrist, being helped up by a middle aged man.

"God Ty, how much did you drink to start acting so suicidal?"

"Half a shot."

"You've been this reckless since the day you were born, doing insane things like driving cars off cliffs and now starting bar fights for no particular reason."

"There were others in much worse condition than me." She smirked and then groaned in pain as the old man grabbed her wrist, the broken one.

"Yes Ty, but there were fifteen of them and one of you!"

"S'better that way. They trip over themselves and attack their own friends."

"Ty..." The man sighed in exasperation. "You know I've always seen you as my own daughter, and as your unofficial adoptive father I think you should get out of here and explore the universe. You're growing too big for this town, I know your real father wouldn't want you stuck here forever either."

Tyra Kirk was silent; because the truth was that the same thoughts had been going through her mind lately.

"There's an opening at Starfleet, the shuttle leaves tomorrow."

"Chris, and go to school with them?" She refers darkly to the earlier entertainment of the evening.

"Your dad would have loved for you to follow in his footsteps."

"Yes, but..."

"Ty, just think about it."

Tyra J. Kirk thought about it.

* * *

The next day, Ty was on the shuttle wondering what the hell she was doing on the shuttle.

"Hey, there's a free seat over here sweetheart." A voice called to her.

At Ty's suspicious look, he laughed and said, "Sorry, I don't swing that way sweetie though you would be first on my list if I did."

Ty sat down with a resigned air.

The man beside her held out a hand. "Leonard McCoy but people call me Bones."

She gripped his hand. "Ty Kirk."

"Not a bad handshake for a girl."

"Not a bad handshake for a gay sexist."

"Touché."

The shuttle began to move. Turning to the window, Bones's face turned green and he muttered, "I think I'm going to throw up."

Lovely thought Ty, she was regretting her decision to join Starfleet already.


	2. Working extremely hard

A/N: After listening for three months about how much better France is than Canada, my french exchange student is finally gone. Well, at least until Febuary when I go to France.

Oh yeah and just in case you didn't know, I DON"T own startrek. Big surprise, right?

Much thanks to Ellieandra and MirrorFlower and DarkWind who REVIEWED, magical word ain't it?

Anyways, enjoy...

* * *

Bones groaned, hugging his knees, as he sat on the grass in front of Starfleet, beside his friend.

"Ty, don't tell me your going to do this. I mean it was okay the first time, and the second time, and then when you did it the third, I'll admit, you were pushing it; but taking that infernal test a third time? You must be crazy!"

"I thought we already cleared that up?" Ty looked smug as she spoke, smirking slightly at Bones.

"Well. You. I mean. I. Aah…" He found himself struggling for words as he recalled the events of their past years at Starfleet, most of which involved Ty blowing something up, breaking something, or generally causing damage to the surrounding population only to be saved by lots of hyposprays from his part. He finally settled for a quiet "yes" before continuing on his rant. "But you've already failed the test three times, what makes you think this time will be any different?"

"Ah, well you see, this time, I have decided to approach the problem… From a another angle, can we say?"

"You're going to cheat?"

"I object to that term. It suggests that I am shirking, when in all actuality, I will be working extremely hard. And if what I'm working extremely hard on is eliminating the impossible elements from tomorrow's test, then so be it. Now, if you excuse me, I have some hacking– err, _studying _to do." And with that, she got up and started walking towards the girls' dormitories.

Bones shook his head and waited until he was sure Ty was out of earshot before muttering to himself, "She is so going to cheat."

* * *

Chilling out in a dark corner of the computer lab, Ty officially had everything prepared was just waiting for her final product to load so she could apply it to the test program and complete her infiltration of the bloody system when she heard some murmuring.

Followed by a muffled shriek as someone nursed a foot that they had kicked into a desk drawer.

Shit, thought Ty, _company_. Exactly what I don't need.

Never less, she was slightly surprised to see none other than Miss Bitch Queen Uhura making out with… The languages professor? Of course, this surprise quickly turned to understanding as pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place.

"Oh, so that's how you managed to ace that course. You know, for a while I thought I had misjudged you as being a brainless twit. It's such a relief to know that I was right all along and you never actually did any work."

Hearing this, Uhura took a little bit of offense, "I did too do the work. My daddy even bought me this shiny gadgetty thing that like translates everything for me as soon as I press this button thingy."

Ty face palmed. OF COURSE, the rich kid has alternative methods of skipping out of work.

The computer gave a 'ping' signaling that it had finished loading. Ty hit the 'apply' button, erased her history, then proceded to walk out of the room, only pausing to glare at her languages prof.

"I'll have you know that this incident has gravely lowered my opinion of you."

The languages prof shrugged. "She's hot."

* * *

Grinning to herself, Ty swiveled in the captain's chair. She could get used to people taking her orders. And Uhura's scathing looks in her direction didn't make life too bad either. God, Ty was getting a kick out of pissing her off. It was hilarious.

Taking a bite out of her apple, Ty gave her first (and last) orders in command. "Lower the shields and commence fire."

Someone protested, "Captain, are you sure that is wise? Doing so would enable the enemy to shoot freely and surely take us out."

Ty sighed. Killjoy. She tossed her apple at the idiot's head and knocked him out. Facing her remaining conscious crew, she waved her hand in an irritated manner, "Well, what are you waiting for? Move, already."

The crew recovered from its shock and snapped into action, shouting "Yes, Captain!"

Ty brought her hands together and started to smile evilly from behind them as she flawlessly aced the impossible test.

* * *

Spock choked on his coffee.

"Someone—WHAT!"

"Uhhh…" the guy nervously glanced at his superior officer. " Someone managed to pass your test," he finished lamely.

"The test is designed to be impossible, the probability of someone passing it is nearly zero."

"_Nearly zero _is the operative term, sir. Besides the higher ups are almost completely convinced that the student cheated." The young man told his boss, hoping to reassure him.

Spock turned paler (if possible).

"Uh sir, this is a good thing, right? Sirr—"

"Cheating my test is nearly the same level of improbability as passing it." Spock interrupted him.

"Hello darling," an arm snaked around Spock's shoulders, "How was your day? Mine was just terrible. This idiot delinquent passed your test, the one that's supposed to be impossible," Uhura whimpered, hanging off her boyfriend.

"I prefer to call it 'highly improbable'," Spock winced, trying to remind himself that Uhura was indeed aesthetically pleasing and proved by numerous professors comment to have an undoubtedly high IQ. His eyebrows then wrinkled as he frowned. "I thought you said he hacked my testing program. I like to entertain that a 'delinquent' is incapable of doing so."

"Oh Sweetheart, Kirk probably just payed someone to do it, such low morals." Uhura made a tsking sound with her tongue.

Twit, thought the messenger, I know she's hot but still, twit. Paying someone to do something sounds more like your gig, _sweetheart_. "Sir, with all due respect, Kirk's records have shown nothing but brilliance. Many of the times, this student has been tested with an IQ close to your own and much higher than the average level of Vulcan intelligence."

"And you say that this student is… Human?" Spock asked processing this information.

"Yes sir."

Spock barely even heard the next unimportant piece of babble that was emitted was Uhura's mouth, so excited was he to meet someone at his level of intelligence.

* * *

The next morning, Spock was almost uncharacteristically happy as he strode into the courtroom. He had spent most of the night thinking, and after much debate, he had decided to let the student off easy. After someone with that much brilliance deserved to be given credit not punished. Maybe, he would even— but all these thoughts were cut short as he saw the girl in the middle of the room, although the word 'girl' hardly applied in this case.

With her wild mane of light brown hair cascading down her upper back, her jaw set defiantly in his direction and incredible blue—no the simple colour blue didn't do them justice, he'd have to think of a better one later-eyes burning holes in him, all his thoughts of mercy vanished to be replaced by a foreign emotion that he couldn't categorize. In fact, ALL his thoughts vanished, and the only thing he could think was how much he really want Tyra J. Kirk to keep staring at him, whether she was angry or not.

And then the humiliation set in. A human FEMALE had managed to beat him at his own game. And not only that, a human female had managed to cause him to forget his thoughts.

Driven by an insane need to obtain a perverted sense of revenge, Spock testified harshly against Kirk and felt pleasure as the jury judged him guilty on all accounts. The pleasure turned almost instantly into guilt and self-hatred as he stepped out into the hall. It would take forever to dispose of the dislike he had instilled in Tyra Kirk at their first meeting. Oh well, he thought despairingly, at least she knows who I am now.

Uhura bounded up beside him and began her incessant chatter, "Oh dearest, you showed her. I almost like died when I saw her face when she was told she was 'under-house-ares' whatever that means. No wonder, I like love you."

"I'm afraid the feeling is no longer mutual, Uhura," Spock said, suddenly extremely tired. He walked past her, leaving her standing alone in the hallway.

"Hey, does this like mean you're breaking up with me? 'Cuz you can't like do that. Spockiekins!"

* * *

"Sorry 'bout that. I probably should have warned you he was a jerk. Hot piece of Vulcan shit maybe, but still a jackass." Bones looked at his friend, concerned by her unusual depressed behavior.

"I am aware of that now, thank you." Ty replied dryly, breaking out into her trademark grin.

Bones breathed out in relief, "I was a bit worried you'd let the hobgoblin get to you for second there. Now let's get you suited up for the mission."

"Can't go."

"You're kidding me."

"I wish I was. My name's not on the list." She jerked a thumb at the monitor behind them. "Apparently they weren't joking about the house arrest thing."

"But you're one of their best field agents."

"I know. Looks like you're going solo for this one."

"No bloody way." He grabbed Ty and began dragging her off in another direction.

"Hey where are we going?"

"Oh, you are so going to owe me after this."

* * *

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know you were allergic to that hypospray."

"Um, you're a doctor! Or did that fact escape you, just like your ex-wife?"

"Now that was uncalled for!"

"You're not the one who's dying here."

"Oh, stop being a wuss. You're not going to die. Probably."

Spock blinked his eyes. He could have sworn he had just seen the very object of many of his thoughts being pushed through the ship on a stretcher while arguing with a doctor.

Of course this was impossible, or rather highly improbable, as Spock was 99.89% certain that house arrest forbid the person it applied to, to go on any missions, and this hallucination was obviously just a sign that Spock should stop thinking so much about Tyra Kirk that he started to see her in places where she definitely couldn't be. Not that that fact had stopped her escapades of the past. Spock had done his homework after the trial. And if he had done it with a little more enjoyment than usual, what of it?

All the same he better investigate. Spock sighed for maybe the fifth time that day and started to follow the trail of terror that followed Tyra Kirk wherever she went.

* * *

A/N : Spockiekins has a couple issues. *snickers*


End file.
